Most video games of the above briefly-described nature employ a controller toggle switch mechanism of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,504, issued July 23, 1985 for a "Stabilizer for Manual Video Game Controller". The particular design of the video game controller toggle switch is not a part of the present invention which is directed to the feature of a simple, low cost holder for the controller toggle switch of a video game, or the like, of the general type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,504.
A number of differently designed holders for manual video game controllers are available in the prior art, as disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,491,325--issued Jan. 1, 1985; 4,630,823--issued Dec. 23, 1986; 4,494,754--issued Jan. 22, 1985; 4,422,640--issued Dec. 27, 1983; 4,504,059--issued Mar. 12, 1985; 4,573,682--issued Mar. 4, 1986; 4,648,603--issued Mar. 10, 1987; and 4,484,743--issued Nov. 27, 1984. All of these patents described holders for manual video game controller toggle switches which require specially molded, cast, or machined parts that render the device complex and expensive. Consequently, the selling price of many of these prior art holders to the purchasing public is prohibitive for many potential buyers. In addition, these prior art holders are designed to function differently from the more simple and inexpensive holder which is the subject of this application, as will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention.
The problem which the present invention is designed to overcome, can best be appreciated by visualizing the need for holding and manipulating a manually operated, lever-type, video game controller toggle switch such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,504 for prolonged periods of time. Such a manually operated controller toggle switch is depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings at 17 secured to the right-hand end of the holding device depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2. It is usual while operating video games employing controller toggle switches of this nature for the player to hold the controller toggle switch assembly in one hand while operating the lever-type toggle of the switch with the other hand. If a game is played over prolonged periods of time, as can often happen when adults are playing against children, the procedure requiring that the player/operator hold the controller toggle lever switch assembly in one hand while operating the toggle lever with the other hand becomes tiring and exhausting rather than enjoyable. Further, tiring and fatigue due to the strain placed on both hands can affect the player's ability to play the video game, particularly where the game is a prolonged one. The same comments are true of controllers for use with model airplanes, cars and boats.
To overcome the above-described problems, a number of solutions have been provided in the prior art, as evidenced by the above-listed prior art United States patents. Most of these prior art patents (with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,325) require that a player/operator either sit or kneel on a table-like platform, or grasp it between their knees, or have it strapped to their lap in some manner which is not convenient or comfortable for prolonged periods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,325 discloses a control apparatus for video games which has a pistol-like grip type toggle controller employing a swivelled pistol grip that can be both twisted and bent in different directions together with a trigger control interconnected with an arm-band holder that can be strapped to the arm of a player/operator by means of look and looped straps. This integral control toggle and arm support utilizes two interconnecting rods together with mechanical gearing to transmit motions of the pistol grip toggle controller to an electrical signal generator switch mechanism that translates rotary and rocking-type motion of the toggle controller lever into electrical signals for use by the video game computer. Such arrangement requires the casting or machining of specially built mechanical parts, and is quite complex and expensive for use by children.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of these prior art video game controller holding devices.